Reman
in 2379.]] Remans are the humanoid, at least partially telepathic, inhabitants of the planet Remus. They have been the slave labor caste of the Romulan people since at least the 22nd century and have been forced to work in the extremely hazardous dilithium mines of their world. ( ) As Remus is a tidally locked planet, the Remans live on its dark side, and thus are extremely sensitive to light. Some Remans, if not all, possess telepathic abilities similar to those shown by Vulcans and Betazoids. ( ) Among the Romulan people Remans have historically been known as great warriors, as such Romulan senators often had Reman bodyguards in their employ to intimidate possible opponents. ( ) Remans were used by the Romulan Empire as "cannon fodder" during the Dominion War, and were often deployed in the fiercest engagements. In 2379, the Remans usurped the power of their Romulan overlords in a military coup, installing their leader, Shinzon (in actuality a Human), as the new Praetor of the Romulan Senate and thus the empire. As an act of war against the Federation, Praetor Shinzon, with his warbird the Scimitar, then attempted to destroy Earth. However, with the destruction of the Scimitar at the Battle of the Bassen Rift, after Shinzon's supporters on Romulus turned against him, the bid for Reman superiority was prematurely ended. ( ) People :No Reman characters were ever assigned names in canon productions. * Unnamed Remans Background * It is not known whether the Remans are descended from Romulans who colonized Remus's dark side or are native to the planet. It is also possible that Remans are the product of interbreeding between Romulans and some species native to either Romulus or Remus, or they could be genetically-modified race with Romulan DNA, or similar to Human Augments. The somewhat similar Rigelian race (who share blood chemistry with Vulcans) seems to support the notion that the Remans are similar to Vulcans as well. * Reman telepathy may be further evidence of at least partial Vulcan ancestry. The non-canonical book series suggests that Remans are, in fact, Romulan offshoots. ]] * It is possible that the Remans fought in the Earth-Romulan War in place of Romulan soldiers. This would explain why Romulans and Humans never came face to face in that war. * The script for ''Star Trek Nemesis compares the Remans to the "original Nospheratu", referencing the 1922 horror movie Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens. Indeed the Remans bore some resemblance to that film's vampire, Count Orlok. * The voices of the Remans were digitally lowered in post-production, giving them an unearthly quality. * In the audio commentary of the ''Star Trek Nemesis'' (Special Edition) DVD, Executive Producer Rick Berman wondered how the Remans operated the push button controls of their ship with such long, curving fingernails. * The Remans' ears were made of a semi-translucent latex with painted veins that would appear when backlit. * In the last moments of the Star Trek: Enterprise third season cliffhanger , an alien appears in a Nazi uniform. Some fans speculated that the alien was a Reman, however he was later revealed to be Na'kuhl, a species that did share a certain similarity with the Remans. * While they didn't appear as Nazis, the Remans finally did make an appearance in the season four episodes "United" and "The Aenar", albeit only briefly. * The Reman uniforms were specially painted to appear iridescent, a delicate process that involved several coats. The uniforms were later modified and reused as Xindi-Reptilian uniforms on Enterprise. * The Reman soldiers were specifically cast with actors who were thin and tall. To accentuate their height, lifts were inserted into their boots. * It is unknown how the Remans were able to build large starships such as the Scimitar in secret. Dialog in Star Trek Nemesis indicated that they also had a secret base of operations, but this doesn't explain how such an oppressed people developed such a well equipped army. A campaign in the non-canon game Star Trek: Starfleet Command III seems to indicate that the Scimitar was constructed on a deep-space base operated by the Romulan Fleet. Category:Species de:Remaner fr:Rémien nl:Reman pl:Remanie